1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video game system, and in particular to a video game system to be played upon making a character in which a player operates the movement thereof (hereinafter referred to as a “player character”), and a character controlled by an opponent player or a computer battle on a display screen.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a video game battle game system is introduced, for example, in Japanese Patent Application No. H11-51538 (PCT/JP98/04060). With this system, a player operates one's player character and battles the non-player character operated by another player or a computer. Moreover, the player and the other player or computer can pair up to battle a plurality of other players or a computer in groups. The game devices operated by the respective players are mutually connected with a communication line, and the game development in the virtual space may be enjoyed from the individual viewpoint of each player (viewpoint of the character operated by each player or the viewpoint from the backside of the character).